High School! Kimengumi
is a manga series written by Motoei Shinzawa which ran in ''Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1982 to 1987. The title literally translates to High School! Funny-face Club or High School! Weird Face Club. An anime TV series (1985-1987) and movie (1986) based on the series were also released. The High School! manga series was preceded by (1980-1982), and followed by (2001-2005). Kimengumi is an episodic chronicle of the bizarre adventures of a group of misfit junior high school (and later, high school) boys who form a club known as the "Kimengumi". All of the character names in the series are puns. For example, "Kawa Yui" is another way of saying "kawaii," and "Uru Chie" is a slang form of "urusai," meaning "obnoxious" or "annoying." Other romanizations of the title include High School! Kimen-gumi and Highschool! Kimengumi. In a 2006 survey of celebrities by TV Asahi, Kimengumi was listed as #87 on a list of the top 100 favorite anime series. Books Kimengumi was originally published in Japan and has been re-released several times. Sannen began in issue 41 of Weekly Shōnen Jump in 1980 and ran through issue 17 in 1982, with High School! picking up in issue 18 of the same year. The last chapter of High School! was released in issue 30 in 1987, just about two months before the TV series finished. On December 1, 2000, Popeye/Magazine House released an overview softcover volume titled . The book covers the first two manga series as well as the anime. It also contains interviews with Shinzawa and others connected to the series. Manga Following is a list of the Japanese volumes published so far in the three series comprising the ''Kimengumi universe. , 1980–1982, ''Weekly Shōnen Jump) *Tankōbon are the standard collection volumes: :*Volume 1, ISBN 4-08-851341-X :*Volume 2, ISBN 4-08-851342-8 :*Volume 3, ISBN 4-08-851343-6 :*Volume 4, ISBN 4-08-851344-4 :*Volume 5, ISBN 4-08-851345-2 :*Volume 6, ISBN 4-08-851346-0 *Reprinted through Homesha: :*Volume 1, ISBN 4-8342-1421-4 :*Volume 2, ISBN 4-8342-1422-2 :*Volume 3, ISBN 4-8342-1423-0 :*Volume 4, ISBN 4-8342-1424-9 *Bunkoban are smaller, pocket-sized editions the same size as most novels published in Japan: :*Volume 1, ISBN 4-08-617741-2 :*Volume 2, ISBN 4-08-617742-0 :*Volume 3, ISBN 4-08-617743-9 :*Volume 4, ISBN 4-08-617744-7 , 1982–1987, ''Weekly Shōnen Jump) *Tankōbon: :*Volume 1, ISBN 4-08-851347-9 :*Volume 2, ISBN 4-08-851348-7 :*Volume 3, ISBN 4-08-851349-5 :*Volume 4, ISBN 4-08-851350-9 :*Volume 5, ISBN 4-08-851351-7 :*Volume 6, ISBN 4-08-851352-5 :*Volume 7, ISBN 4-08-851353-3 :*Volume 8, ISBN 4-08-851354-1 :*Volume 9, ISBN 4-08-851355-X :*Volume 10, ISBN 4-08-851356-8 :*Volume 11, ISBN 4-08-851357-6 :*Volume 12, ISBN 4-08-851358-4 :*Volume 13, ISBN 4-08-851359-2 :*Volume 14, ISBN 4-08-851360-6 :*Volume 15, ISBN 4-08-851365-7 :*Volume 16, ISBN 4-08-851366-5 :*Volume 17, ISBN 4-08-851367-3 :*Volume 18, ISBN 4-08-851368-1 :*Volume 19, ISBN 4-08-851369-X :*Volume 20, ISBN 4-08-851370-3 *Aizoban are more elaborate collector's editions, often with fancier covers, better paper, and extras not included in the standard tankōbon and bunkoban releases: :*Volume 1, ISBN :*Volume 2, ISBN :*Volume 3, ISBN :*Volume 4, ISBN *Jump Comics Selection (Homesha): :*Volume 1, ISBN 4-8342-1425-7 :*Volume 2, ISBN 4-8342-1426-5 :*Volume 3, ISBN 4-8342-1427-3 :*Volume 4, ISBN 4-8342-1428-1 :*Volume 5, ISBN 4-8342-1429-X :*Volume 6, ISBN 4-8342-1430-3 :*Volume 7, ISBN 4-8342-1431-1 :*Volume 8, ISBN 4-8342-1432-X :*Volume 9, ISBN 4-8342-1433-8 :*Volume 10, ISBN 4-8342-1434-6 :*Volume 11, ISBN 4-8342-1435-4 :*Volume 12, ISBN 4-8342-1436-2 :*Volume 13, ISBN 4-8342-1437-0 *Bunkoban: :*Volume 1, ISBN 4-08-617745-5 :*Volume 2, ISBN 4-08-617746-3 :*Volume 3, ISBN 4-08-617747-1 :*Volume 4, ISBN 4-08-617748-X :*Volume 5, ISBN 4-08-617749-8 :*Volume 6, ISBN 4-08-617750-1 :*Volume 7, ISBN 4-08-617751-X :*Volume 8, ISBN 4-08-617752-8 :*Volume 9, ISBN 4-08-617753-6 :*Volume 10, ISBN 4-08-617754-4 :*Volume 11, ISBN 4-08-617755-2 :*Volume 12, ISBN 4-08-617756-0 :*Volume 13, ISBN 4-08-617757-9 , 2001–2005, ''Monthly Shōnen Gangan) *Tankōbon: :*Volume 1, ISBN 4-7575-0735-6 :*Volume 2, ISBN 4-7575-0981-2 :*Volume 3, ISBN 4-7575-1475-1 Anime collections Shūeisha Jump Remix Mook collections: :*Volume 1, ISBN 4-08-106401-6 :*Volume 2, ISBN 4-08-106429-6 :*Volume 3, ISBN 4-08-106439-3 :*Volume 4, ISBN 4-08-106487-3 :*Volume 5, ISBN 4-08-106497-0 :*Volume 6, ISBN 4-08-106508-X :*Volume 7, ISBN 4-08-106645-0 :*Volume 8, ISBN 4-08-106656-6 Anime The Kimengumi TV series began airing in Japan on October 12, 1985 at 7:30pm on Fuji TV Network. The series ran for two years, with episode 86 airing on September 21, 1987. It has also been broadcast multiple times across Japan on the satellite television network Animax. At present, the only country outside of Japan with an official release of the TV series is France. Cast High School! Kimengumi features a large recurring cast. The main focus, however, is on the five members of the Kimengumi and the two girls who hang out with them. Kimengumi and friends ; :Kimengumi leader and protagonist of the series. Nickname: . His family runs a toy store, he lives with his father and younger sister (his mother has already died). Considered a "High Class Buffoon", he retains the same simple-mindedness he had as a child and is quite the hentai (as in "weirdo" rather than "pervert"). It took him three tries to pass the high school entry exam. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba. ; :Kimengumi member #2. Nickname: . His family runs a sake store. He lives with his uncle's family. Despite being underage, he is occasionally drunk. He is a huge pro wrestling fan and can walk on water. He is very kind hearted and does not allow others to make fun of his friends. It took him three tries to pass the high school entry exam. Voiced by Tesshō Genda. ; :Kimengumi member. Nickname: . His family runs a bathhouse. He is a lecher and often peeks on the women's side of the bathhouse. However, he is actually pure-hearted and is the brains of Kimengumi. His best friend is Jin. It took him three tries to pass the high school entry exam. Voiced by Issei Futamata. ; :Kimengumi member. Nickname: . His family runs an okonomiyaki shop. He loves to just eat and sleep and will often doze off during class. He is very lucky and has excellent mimicry skills. It took him two tries to pass the high school entry exam. Voiced by Naoki Tatsuta. ; :Kimengumi member. Nickname: . His family runs a bookstore. He is an okama and is very feminine and weak but is brave when he needs to be. He frequently cries and frequently undresses. It took him two tries to pass the high school entrance exam. Voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa. ; :The pink-haired classmate of the Kimengumi. Yui transfers into the school at the beginning of the series. She is in love with Rei, but is embarrassed to come right out and say it. Voiced by Miki Takahashi. ; :The green-haired classmate of Kimengumi and best friend of Yui. Her family runs a flower shop. She has a crush on Gō. Voiced by Naoko Matsui. ;Lassie: Rei's dog. Named after the famous Lassie character from the show by the same title. Voiced by Naoki Tatsuta. Songs The theme songs, with the exceptions of the fifth ending and insert Nakuko mo Warau Kimengumi, were performed by various sub-groups or former members of Onyanko Club: *Opening themes 1–5, ending themes 1, 3–4, 6, insert songs 1-2 by Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi *Opening themes 6-7, ending themes 7–8 by Ushirogami Hikaretai *Ending theme 2 by Onyanko Club and Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi *Ending theme 5 by Musukko Club Opening themes #''Ushiroyubi Sasare-gumi'' #''Zō-san no Scanty'' #''Nagisa no "..." (Kagi Kakko)'' #''Waza Ari!'' #''Kashiko'' #''Toki no Kawa wo Koete'' #''Anata wo Shiritai'' Insert songs *''Abunai Sa·ka·na'' *''Watashi ha Chie no Wa (Puzzling)'' *''Nakuko mo Warau Kimengumi'' Closing themes #''Jogakusei no Ketsui'' #''Banana no Namida'' #''Neko Jita Gokoro mo Koi no Uchi'' #''Not Only ★ But Also'' #''Chotto Karai Aitsu'' #''Pythagoras wo Buttobase'' #''Ushirogami Hikaretai'' #''Tatsutori Ato wo Nigosazu'' Staff TV series *Planning: Tokizō Tsuchiya (Fuji TV) *Original Creator: Motoei Shinzawa *Chief Director: Hiroshi Fukutomi *Character Design: Hiroshi Kanazawa *Art Director: Akira Furuya *Cinematographer: Takeshi Fukuda *Music: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Audio Director: Shigeharu Shiba *Editor: Hajime Okayasu *Producers: Yoshirō Kataoka (NAS), Hiromichi Mogami (Tsuchida Production) → Kazuo Harada (Studio Comet), Kiyoshi Sakai (Gallop, eps.8-26) *Sound Effects Production: Omnibus Promotion *Developer: Tokyo Laboratory *Production Assistance: Tsuchida Production, Studio Comet, Gallop *Produced by NAS, Fuji TV Movie *Distribution: Toei *Directors: Makoto Moriwaki, Noboru Mitsusawa, Hiroshi Fukutomi *Production: Isao Sekitani *Producers: Yoshirō Kataoka (NAS), Kazuo Harada (Studio Comet), Hiromichi Mogami (Tsuchida Production) *Planning: Tokizō Tsuchiya (Fuji TV) *Original Creator: Motoei Shinzawa *Screenplay: Takao Koyama *Directors of Photography: Hitoshi Kaneko, Yoshiaki Kikuchi *Art Director: Akira Furuya *Editor: Hajime Okayasu *Music: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Audio Director: Shigeharu Shiba *Animation Director: Mitsuru Nasukawa *Chief Animation Director: Hiroshi Kanazawa Video releases Kimengumi has been released on DVD in Japan in two different box set releases. The movie was released as part of the second DVD set in 2008. ;High School! Kimengumi DVD Box 1 :Pioneer LDC, 2001-05-25 ;High School! Kimengumi DVD Box 2 :Pioneer LDC, 2001-07-25 ;High School! Kimengumi DVD Box 3 :Pioneer LDCA, 2001-09-21 ;High School! Kimengumi Complete DVD Box 1 :E-Net Frontier, 2007-12-21 ;High School! Kimengumi Complete DVD Box 2 :E-Net Frontier, 2008-02-22 Games There is a traditional boardgame based on the series titled High School! Kimengumi Game, released by Bandai. Three video games have been based on the series: *''High School! Kimengumi'' for the MSX 2, an adventure game *''High School! Kimengumi'' for the Sega Master System, a port of the MSX 2 game *''High School! Kimengumi: The Table Hockey'' for PlayStation There is also a series of pachinko games based on the series manufactured by Maruhon References External links * Anime News Network: (manga) [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=3943 Flash!], [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=4134 High School!], [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=3944 Sannen]; (anime) TV series * [http://www.fujitv.co.jp/cs/program/7216_031.html High School! Kimengumi Official site @ Fuji TV] * [http://earth.endless.ne.jp/users/km66/icon/kh_list.html High School! Kimengumi manga character list] * * [http://earth.endless.ne.jp/users/km66/icon/k3_list.html Sannen Kimengumi manga character list] Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Shunsuke Kikuchi Category:Anime of 1985 Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Manga of 1982 Category:High School! Kimengumi Category:Japanese television series fr:Kimengumi ja:ハイスクール!奇面組